moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Nautilus
Epsilon Army |role = Naval engagement |useguns = * Torpedoes * Magnetic field |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 1000 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 5 |turn = 4 |sight = 6 |cost = $1800 |time = 1:05 |produced = Epsilon Naval Shipyard |req = * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug |navalattack = 70-42 * 4 (280-168 total) * 100% vs. Medium and Heavy * 65% vs. Light and Naval Shipyards * 25% vs. all infantry armor types |cooldown = 150 frames (10 in-game seconds) |range = 9, minimum 0.5, radius 0.9 |ability = * Submerged * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 9) * Will activate a magnetic field when an enemy ship comes in a radius of 4 around the Nautilus that reduces the speed of ships (except the Nautiluses themselves) by 70% ** The magnetic field lingers for 10 frames (0.7 in-game seconds) ** The effect takes 40 frames (2.7 in-game seconds) to apply and lingers for the same duration |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Cannot be hijacked and depiloted |artist = Mevitar }} The Nautilus is a capital submarine used by Epsilon in anti-ship warfare with its torpedoes and magnetic field that hampers the mobility of nearby enemy vessels. Official description Yuri's development of his own submarine did not stop at the Piranha and their fearsome psionic submarine Resheph. After his naval engagements with the Allies in the Atlantic, he has soon realized that the small and fast minisubs were not enough to engage the more powerful naval units of his enemies. The Nautilus is a project based on a previously terminated concept of a massive submarine designed for naval combat with the use of highly explosive torpedoes, the devastating power of which far exceeded that of the Soviet Typhoon. Launched in volleys of 4, Nautilus' torpedoes can sink the heavier ships much quicker than the fragile Piranha ever could. Additionally, being a real, deeply submerged submarine unlike its smaller companion, the Nautilus doesn't reveal its position when moving or firing. Nautilus' ace in the sleeve is its magnetic field, similar to that created by the Magnetic Beam used by the PsiCorps forces. If an enemy unit comes too close to the Nautilus, it will activate the field and trap anything that's near the sub at said moment, making it a sitting duck for other Yuri's underwater units.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Nautilus is one of two units (the other being the Resheph) that replaces the versatile Boomer submarine from the vanilla Yuri's Revenge. It fulfils the anti-ship aspect, though in a way, surpasses the vanilla iteration in deadliness. The Nautilus is the Epsilon's answer to opposing naval superiority should mass Piranhas and/or Giant Squids prove futile against the more powerful navy of the other factions. Boasting unrivaled firepower among the Epsilon navy, its 4 torpedo burst is capable of destroying even Naval Shipyards swifter than any other naval unit in the war. Its torpedo range is as far as its sensor range that outclasses the Typhoon Sub's, allowing these deep submersibles to have the first and deadly strike against its unaware foes. The Nautilus also employs a magnetic field which is able to fulfill the Giant Squid's role somewhat, albeit only one Nautilus is needed to trap even a whole fleet of Swordfish for instance due to its wide area of effect, so that other Nautiluses and other Epsilon naval units ensure their destruction. Like the Typhoon Sub, they are strictly regulated to anti-naval roles as they have no means of attacking targets that are on land. They are also expensive, although they are the cheapest capital naval unit available. Appearances Act Two * The Nautilus makes its first appearance in Stormbringer, where it is used by Epsilon against the Allies after the Russians controlled by Yuri are defeated. * The Nautilus becomes buildable in Unthinkable. Assessment Trivia * The nautilus is an oceanic mollusc known as the only extant cephalopod with an outer shell. * The Nautilus may have gotten its name from the original Boomer Submarine’s inspiration, which was based off of Captain Nemo’s "Nautilus" from Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. See also * Resheph References zh:鹦鹉螺潜艇 Category:Epsilon Army Category:Submarines Category:Ships Category:Stealth Detector Category:Self Healing